Highschool Reunion
by fairytailNL
Summary: Fairytail academy is having its reunion and Lucy is invited for it, but she is worried how everyone will react to see her again after these ten years, will they be happy? dissapointed? angry? especially how would that pink haired person will react? that matters to her a lot..
1. Chapter 1

"Mam your boarding pass, please"

"Here"

Finally I m boarding this flight back to Japan, I don't believe it myself, after all I only promised myself that I won't return there but… I really do miss them a lot though it has been ten years now. (sigh)

Yesterday I got a call, I never expected that they will invite me for this after what I did the last time.I did really cause them a lot of trouble and pain.

The call was from Levy my best friend-

I was in my office as usual suddenly my secretary called me and told someone wants to talk to me and says its urgent doesn't give any name and insist that I know her. I was a bit confused cuz most of my close friends and relatives have got my personal number and this type of call was in years. I thought some old client of my dad that I used to know during my childhood?, or some relative? But it was her.. Levy..

"Hello, It's Lucy Heartfilia speaking"

"Hello, it's me Lu-chan"

I was totally shocked, I did not speak for a moment or so.

"Lu-chan, you there?"

I was totally overwhelmed to talk to her.. again.

"Levy-chan..How have you been?"

"I am fine in here, but I am angry with you"

That brought some sweet memories of us back to me, the way she got upset with me earlier..

"Oops, we talked and I already made a mistake?"

"…"

"Rika-chan is very sorry" I said and automatically my left hand reached for my ear as it used to in this situation. Rika was one of the character of our favorite novel who did mistake and did another mistake to say sorry. I could hear Levy giggling from the other line.

"It's fine Lu-chan, lot of years have passed na, still you remember!"

"I remember all"

"Then why you kept away from us? Why you left just like that? Why…?"

Her voice was shaking and I could see her crying, I could feel tears sliding on my cheek too. Why? That's the question.

"Anyways, you know we are having our High school reunion party, the next Saturday"

"Oh! Really, wow that's great" I exclaimed all happy

"Everyone is expected to come, actually it was Gray's idea to gather around and have a party like we always did, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Cana, Gajeel, Natsu and me will be meeting on Thursday for all the arrangements. I wish you would attend it?"

"You are really inviting me?"

"Of course dummy, so.."

"Okay I will think about it"

"Nopes, I won't accept a 'no' for an answer"

I giggled a typical Levy style

"I will be coming mam"

"That's good, we need to catch up a lot, hope we meet soon, bye"

"Bye"

After ending the call I turned to see Yukino my secretary standing beside

"That's the first time I saw you smile, a real happy smile. You should go and relax a bit for once"

* * *

"We will be taking off in a few minutes, all the passengers are requested to be seated on their seat and tie their seatbelts, and switch off all electronic devices."

I opened my purse and took out a photo, a group photo, I was standing in the left corner wearing yellow over coat on white shirt with blue striped tie and grey skirt. In the front stood a pink haired boy with white shirt with tie and grey pant similar to mine smiling joyously, beside him was a boy with black hair showing a victory sign, then there was a girl with scarlet hair putting all her weight on her left leg while smiling at the camera, then there was blue haired girl with heart in her eyes as she watched the black haired boy, on the second row there was a dark brown haired girl who showed a thumbs up sign with one eye shut, a short blue haired girl was blushing a little as a boy with long black hairs and piercing kept his elbow on her shoulder showing his perfect teeths.

As the flight took off and I looked out of my window seat at those beautiful clouds all floating around, it made me wanna fly again in the open sky.

Fairytail Academy…

My Highschool….

Natsu Dragneel….

* * *

 **Hpw was it? review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first day in Fairytail Academy, I was walking side by side my cousin Loke Celestial.

The classes had already started three weeks ago, my father was planning to have me home tutored this year too but Loke insisted, he is one year senior to me, I don't know how he managed but he did and thanks to him I joined Fairytail, but my father put a condition, that I should not get close to any of the people here or make any friends..

"I am so happy for you"

"I can see that on your face but, still I can't understand how you made him agree"

"That doesn't matter now, I want my sis to enjoy her high school"

"I hope so too."

Soon we reached the school gate, first time for me to see so many children dressed in uniforms, walking inside talking, laughing, happy, I was kind of nervous.

"Hey! What's with this expression, don't get nervous, I am here for you"

"Thanks Loke"

Then we parted ways when we reached my classroom. I went inside a bit still standing near the door and observed everything, the teachers table in the center on which the duster and chalk was kept the board was clean, the dustbin was in right corner, a cupboard in the left, single benches in each row, some students were yet to arrive and others were all enjoying, they were in small groups talking or discussing, laughing or teasing each other, all in all it gave me a warm feeling, still nobody had noticed me, new face in the class until..

"I reached first…." I heard someone shout, quick footsteps behind me and before I could turn or do anything that someone crashed into me, I fell face first with that someone on top of me.

"Ouch!" I groaned in pain

"Oops sorry" The person got off and I noticed that the person is a boy with spiky pink hairs.

"Natsu! What I told you about running in the corridors?"

I noticed a beautiful girl with scarlet hair speaking, her eyes were kind of terrifying and she was holding another boy with raven hairs by his collar who seemed to pass out already.

"Erza!" Natsu freaked and tried to run away but Erza caught him by his collar using her free hand.

"Trying to run away?" then she looked at him dangerously and said- "Not only you took my last warning lightly, you also pushed her"

"N-No it was an accident, let me go" Natsu pleaded and looked at me, Now Erza's demonic eye was on me, I shivered a bit but then smirked at Natsu-

"He pushed me" I said pointing at him and whispered lightly so that only he could hear me "accidentally"

"Why you-" He looked at me with shocked eyes, before he could complete his sentence Erza beat him head and he was down. Then Erza looked at me with gentle eyes.

"I am Erza Scarlet, new to the class?" she said with an extended hand.I nodded and shook hands with her,  
"I am Lucy Heartfilia, glad to meet you"

I introduced myself to the whole class when our home room teacher Ms. Evergreen came, I was designated the right corner seat, the classes were all going smooth and I was happy, when we got some free time I started reading my favorite book again, suddenly a girl spoke "Daybreak?", she was a short girl with blue hairs, I was surprised that she noticed it, cuz I was in middle of some chapter with the book on my lap.

"Yeah it is so" I confirmed with a smile.

"Ah! That's my favorite book I must have have read it twenty times or so, I love it so very much"

"It's my favorite book too"

Her eyes shined and she took my hands in hers and we started discussing the different events in the book and our thoughts at it till the teacher came.

"By the way I m Levy, Levy McGarden." She said as she went back to her seat which was on my left side that was how our friendship started.

* * *

My next friend was Juvia whom I met in the washroom, funny, but in Lunch I was there but felt like my pony tail was messed so I redo it but still not satisfied I was trying different style just when she entered and gave me her opinion, we started talking and had lunch together getting to know each other better Levy joined us and they told me that many of the students knew each other from middle school so are close friends, Juvia just came to know them starting high school.

I did not expect to make friends let alone be two friends on the first day of school. Last class was of disaster management taught by Mr. Gildarts he told us to make groups of four and have to make a project on any disaster for the current semester.

"I will pair with Lucy, since she is new to the class" Erza declared keeping her hands on my shoulder.

"I will also be in Lu's group" Levy said

"Count me in, Lucy" Juvia said coming to my side.

After all the groups were made Mr. Gildarts explained all about it and gave time for group discussion, very noisy indeed.

"Ok, whose house can we make our zone for the project?" I asked since I knew it can't be my house.

"We can gather at my house" Levy said pointing towards her.

"Then we meet there after school and discuss it in detail tomorrow."

The bell went off and people started getting out of the classroom.

"We are going to make the best project" I said with a victory sign to my group who smiled back at me.

"What? Your group and best project, don't make me laugh, it's my gang who would make the best project." Natsu said as he made his way to my desk.

"Are you challenging me Dragneel?"

"You can back off if you want" He said mockingly to me.

My eyebrows twitched with irritation. I looked straight into his eyes and announced-

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **A huge thanks to all those who have favotite , followed and reviewed my story. So here is the next chapter hope you like it as well.**

 **Starting next week are my classes and I wont be getting time to write, so probably the next chapter may take months :(**


End file.
